clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Untold Legend of Zorin Book II: Empire Rising
The Untold Legend of Zorin Book II: Empire Rising'' ''takes place from 19 BBY to 0 BBY. It tells of Zorin Koranus' particularly long brush with the Dark Side, and of the rise of the Empire, from the Jedi Purge, to the short skirmish over Tatooine for the stolen Death Star blueprints. Plot Summary The book picks up from where the previous book left off, with Zorin and Anakin being thrown into a rancor pit by Darth Zentos. After the battle that follows, in which both Galein Starkiller and Obi-Wan Kenobi participate, Zentos and Ara escape, and the Jedi are called off of their mission to pursue a more important target: General Grievous. They travel to the planet of Nelvaan, where they were told that he was, to find that he had been there, and had enslaved the natives. Anakin then goes to free the natives, and after he succeeds, Anakin and Zorin are called back to Coruscant to rescue Chancellor Palpatine from Grievous, during the Battle of Coruscant. They meet Galein outside of the battle, and he escorts them in, before turning back to assist several clone pilots from a particularly nasty wave of Vultur Droids. Zorin, Anakin, and Obi-Wan continued on, landed inside of Grievous' flagship, the Invisible Hand, and quickly found the Chancellor. All three engaged Dooku, Anakin destroying him, and then they freed the Chancellor. Then, they were captured and brought up to the bridge, where they managed to take back their lightsabers from a stunned Grievous and destroy all of the droids, Grievous again managing to escape. Anakin then "landed" the crippled ship, and they parted way, with Anakin going to deal with the politicians, and Zorin and Obi-Wan heading back for the Jedi Temple. Later that night, after Galein had a recurring haunting dream of the destruction of the Jedi Temple and the Jedi themselves, he and Zorin engaged in a practice duel, Zorin's Padawan Veta joining in later on. The next day, Zorin made up his mind to find Ara and convince her to turn back to the good side. Along with his Padawan, he located Ara through the Force and travelled to the planet of Kamino, where he found her and Zentos hiding. He and Zentos briefly dueled, with Zorin beginning to gain the upper hand towards the end of the fight. Zentos and Ara managed to escape, and Zorin planted a tracking device on the hull of their ship. Zorin and Veta then recieved an incoming message from the Jedi Council, telling them to return immediately. When his Padawan told him the news, Zorin adamently refused, not wanting to deviate from his mission. However, eventually he yielded to Veta, and they decided to return to Coruscant. Luckily, Zorin saw that Zentos and Ara had also travelled to Coruscant, hiding deep in enemy territory. Zorin then was told to stand guard in the Senate Chamber, where the council had gotten a threat from an unknown being that a senator would be assassinated. Galein, Ahsoka Tano, and Tobi Jarek. They failed to stop the assassin, who was skilled in the Force, but they tracked the shadowy figure to an apartment building in 500 Republica. The assassin then revealed herself to be Ara, and nearly killed Ahsoka. Zorin convinced Ara to release Ahsoka, and they left. Soon after, Zorin returned alone, to finally profess his love to Ara and try to convince her to come back to the Jedi Temple, so that she would be accepted back into the Jedi Order. Ara then told him the identity of the Sith Lord that the Jedi had been searching for, Darth Sidious. After sharing a kiss, Zorin hurried back to the Jedi Temple to tell the Council what he'd found out. However, by the time he arrived, he learned that Master Windu had learned the location of Zentos and Ara, and was going there to destroy them both. Zorin hurried back, but arrived to late, and found Ara, mortally wounded. Zentos had escaped. Ara then told Zorin that she loved him, and he saw that she had given up the Dark Side as her eyes turned from orange to violet, their natural color. Zorin, filled with rage and sadness, then hurried back to the Jedi Temple, planning on destroying Master Windu. However, he learned that Anakin had told Windu that Palpatine was Darth Sidious, information that Zorin had already been planning to share. Zorin then hurried to the Senate building to destroy them both. However, he entered Palpatine's office just in time to see Anakin slice off Windu's arm, and then Sidious sent bolts of lightning through his body before pushing him out of the window, to plummet to his death. Further enraged, Zorin attacked Anakin. However, they were quickly split up by another dark figure, who inroduced himself as Darth Reticulus. Reticulus took Zorin as his apprentice, and as his first mission as a Sith, he sent Reticulus to kill his old Master. Zorin then headed to Mygeeto, where he saw his master escape from hundreds of clone troopers into the city. Zorin followed and battled his master. He then killed him, coming up with the beginning moves of a new lightsaber form as he did so. Zorin was then directed by his master to travel to Mustafar, where he woudl meet Anakin, now Darth Vader, and destroy Separatist leaders. He did so, and then so Zentos, who was trying to escape. Zentos jumped up to the roof of the facility, and Zorin followed. They then began to duel. Zentos then revealed that he'd been the one who'd told the Jedi of Ara's location. Zentos had begun to see how powerful she was, and he had feared her. He had decided to get her out of the way. Zorin then unleashed his wrath upon Zentos. THe battle took them over the rocky mountains of Mustafar, down a lavafall, and onto a small piece of land, where Zorin hurled his lightsaber at Zentos with the Force and stabbed him through the chest, pinning him to a rock face. Zorin then sliced him in half, killing him. After that, Zorin made the journey back to the facility and arrived at the same time as Sidious and Reticulus, to a charred Darth Vader. Zorin then returned back to Coruscant, where his Master gave him a Sith title, Darth Xaytoc. Xaytoc was then sent to Ziost, along with the material for two new lightsabers and a Sith Holocron. Zorin was then trained by Darth Bane with the Holocron, his master visiting every month to see how he was coming along. Eventually, he was summoned to Vader's new fortress by Vader himself. The story then skips to eight years later, where Xaytoc took on a Sith apprentice, a Jedi who had been a friend of Veta Prato, both of whom he'd saved from Order 66 by warning them ahead of time. Then, Xaytoc accompinied Vader to Kashyyyk, where Vader took on a new Sith Apprentice named Galen Marek. Vader got the idea of the name Starkiller from Galein Starkiller, Xaytoc's friend from when he'd been Zorin. Though Marek was Vader's apprentice, Xaytoc and a training droid called PROXY did most of the training, Xaytoc teaching Marek his favorite form, Shien. Eventually, Marek disappeared, and Xaytoc assumed that he'd been dead. However, when he was summoned to the Death Star by the Emperor to see the proceedings, he encountered Marek, and battled him. Galen defeated Xaytoc by trapping him in a small room and ceiling the door. By the time Xaytoc broke through, Galen was already gone, fighting Darth Vader in the Emporer's throne room. Xaytoc arrived just in time to see Galen blocking a massive amount of Sith lightning, sent at him from the Emperor. Finally, there was a massive explosion, that knocked Xaytoc out. When he woke, he saw that Galen was dead. Vader then headed to Kamino for reasons unknown to Xaytoc. Tired of the Empire, and somewhat tired of the Dark Side, Xaytoc headed back to his ship and typed in random coordinates into his nav computer. He ended up at Dagobah, where he discovered and battled Yoda. at first, Yoda easily had the upper hand, but eventually Xaytoc managed to defeat the powerful being. Xaytoc then left, deciding not to kill Yoda and showing his potential for good. He was then called to Kamino. By the time he arrived, the battle between the rebels and the Imperial troops was already over. Vader had been captured. Xaytoc gathered a force of stormtroopers and marched on the planet of Dantooine, where Vader was being held by a clone of Galen Marek. When they arrived, the clone wasn't there, and Xaytoc easily went in and freed Vader. Then, as they were leaving in an Imperial shuttle, Galein Stakiller appeared and attacked the ship. Xaytoc went out to meet him, and they dueled before falling off of the ascending ship. Xaytoc then battled Galein on the ground, before they were interrupted by a massive beast, which they killed together. They then continued their duel, and Galein defeated Zorin by Force pushing him so hard that several of his ribs cracked, rendering him unconscious. He was rescued by Imperial forced, and vowed to track down Galein and kill him. He headed to Coruscant and waited, knowing that Galein would eventually wind up there. Finally, he found him, standing on one of the spires of the Jedi Temple. Their battle began, and it took them off of the spire and into a skylane, and from there onto a platform, where Xaytoc knocked over and apartment building with the Force. Galein managed to stop it from falling, but then Xaytoc lifted five others and slammed them on top of the first, breaking Galein's grip and killing millions of beings. Galein, enraged, turned to the Dark Side and attacked again. Their battle then took them down into a maglev train station, and then onto a maglev train itself. They then went up onto the roof of the train, and from there into an apartment building that Zorin knocked down with the Force, while they were still inside. They leapt from the falling apartment building to a different one, and got to the roof of that apartment building, where the battle continued, neither quite getting the upper hand. The fight is described in far greater detail in the book. From the roof of the apartment building, they ended up on the roof of another maglev train, this one heading back for the Jedi Temple. Xaytoc then managed to break the track that the maglev train was on, setting it on a collision course with the temple. Galein managed to stop the train, and Xaytoc headed into the Jedi Temple to wait for Kelen. The battle began again in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It then went up the Council Chamber, Where the final showdown began. Finally, they both attempted a Force push, and began straining against each other, neither giving any ground, until finally, the energy grew to be too much, and they were sent flying a kilometer away from each other. After the battle, Xaytoc was then called away from his mission to destroy Galein, to Tatooine, where he would meet Darth Vader and help Vader from allowing the stolen plans escape with Princess Leia and the Tantive IV. There the book ends. Category:Novels